


UmiMakiEli just can’t keep their eyes and hands off Honoka

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Soldier Game X Honoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Prompt: Since its almost Honoka's birthday, could you do no. 35 with Honoka Game? (and add some slightly lewd stuff this time)No.35: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”I can’t think of a good summary right now, but I figured the title I couldn’t decide on that I decided on and the prompt sentence is a good enough summary for this story.





	UmiMakiEli just can’t keep their eyes and hands off Honoka

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: It is slightly lewd. I think. (and there’s a lot of kissing)
> 
> I’ve never really written while being so focused on meeting the “slightly lewd” part of this prompt. Ahhh, I hope it’s okay. 
> 
> It’s 14 days pass Honoka’s birthday. But any day is a good day for more Honoka fics~ :D 
> 
> Hehe~
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Umi wakes up feeling that something is amiss. Something is wrong. Someone is _missing_.

The blunette sits up, only blinking once to shake off the sleep in her eyes and scans the bed for who she wishes wasn’t the one missing. But that someone has special warmth, unique warmth that Umi wouldn’t mistake for anything in the world. Which is also why she noticed the person’s absence upon waking.

Umi takes a breath to steady her heart that begun beating erratically from not being able to see her childhood friend in bed with her. Instead, she was left with two of her other partners.

Perhaps sensing Umi’s nervous energy, the redhead in bed stirs in her sleep and was next to wake up. “Ugh…” The redhead groans and sits up with a set frown; mornings are not her best timings to be amicable. She rubs the under of her eye and questions, “Umi..?”

Umi simply keeps her eyes trained on the empty spot beside her which was supposed to be filled with a grown woman in her twenties; warm, sweet, comfy, cuddly.

Maki follows Umi’s line of sight then huffs out loud, reaching up to scratch her head, considering possibilities of where their favourite gingerhead has disappeared to. Though because of all the morning groans Maki was making, she wakes the third person in bed.

The blonde’s eyes open and she stretches. Being the lucky one to get to sleep beside the love of her life last night, she was hoping to get to stretch her arm over to get some contact and touches with her love. Yet, she was met with cold bedsheets. Eli shifts onto her arm immediately to look for the missing warmth. “Honoka?”

“Missing.” Umi helps fill in as she starts to get out of bed.

“What? What do you mean-”

“Do you have an idea of where she went?” Maki cuts Eli who was always quick to worry and panic about things.

Umi shakes her head. “She had better have a good excuse for disappearing from bed on her birthday, however.”

Maki cracks a slight smile at that, ignoring Eli who has moved closer to tug her shirt’s sleeve, clearly still concern about Honoka being missing. “I’m sure she’s still in the house.”

“Yeah.” Umi nods, heading to the bathroom to freshen up then head out to interrogate her missing ball of sunshine.

Maki was left with the job of calming Eli so she sighs. “Eli. Honoka is fine. She’s probably outside our room. That’s all. C’mon.”

Maki gave Eli a look for assurance before she starts making her way to the bathroom to freshen up too. If Umi isn’t stumbling out of bed and making a mad dash out to look for Honoka, she’s quite sure that Honoka isn’t in any form of danger as of this moment.

The blonde pouts at Maki’s coldness but when she turned the knob to go outside, Maki was there with a toothbrush in her mouth, brushing part way, eyebrows furrowed, eyes saying _‘Go brush your teeth, Eli. Then we will go look for Honoka.’_ as a hand pulled Eli towards the bathroom.

Umi couldn’t help the short chuckle as Eli’s body language screamed desire and need to see, hear and feel Honoka right this moment. And she understood fully how that felt like. “The faster you get ready, the faster we can go get Honoka.”

Maki finishes and nods. “Gotta get our spontaneous darling back in bed.” She smirks to herself.

Umi shakes her head again. “Did we not have a plan to leave the house to celebrate Honoka’s birthday together? Movies.”

Maki starts for the door first. “Sometimes plans changes.”

Eli hurries out the bathroom. “And it’s Honoka we’re talking about after all. Plans always change.”

Umi smiles. “True.”

* * *

_Cling. Clang. Clunk. _A whole lot of metal hitting against metal sounds and whisking sounds could be heard from the kitchen as a jolly gingerhead hum while she bakes. “Oh~ Gotta take out the chilled strawberries~”

Maki, Umi and Eli exchange a knowing and relieved look as they heard their girlfriend being noisy in the kitchen; cooking something or snacking on something.

Maki was first to be able to look into the kitchen and when she does – she freezes in place; Eli and Umi bumping into her back because of that.

“Wha-”

“Maki?”

The two older girls stepped to the side to get a look at what Maki was gaping at with her head turning tomato-red. The view, however, causes Eli’s jaw to drop and a hand quick to shoot up to her nose as she intakes a deep and quick breath through them. Umi herself clenched both fists and stared _hard_.

The Soldier Game trio was met with the sight of Honoka in the kitchen, back facing them as she rummaged the fridge - her ankle all the way up her legs, thighs, pert buttocks, the curve of her back, shoulders and nape was exposed for Umi, Maki and Eli to see as Honoka was only clad in an apron with her hair put up in a ponytail. _Only an apron. _

Honoka holding the bowl of strawberries turns around to see her girlfriends so she beams and waves ecstatically at them. “Umi-chan~ Maki-chan, Eli-chan~ Good morning~”

“Good…”

“Mor…”

“…ning.”

Eli, Maki and Umi help to start and finish the greeting as their eyes only grew wider as they watched Honoka’s arms move about and the only cloth on Honoka shift, a bit of the gingerhead’s bosom showing each time.

“You girls are up early.” Honoka comments as she pops a strawberry in her mouth, letting out a delighted squeal as the cold of the fruit and the sweetness of the juice spread through her mouth as she chews and swallows.

Umi swallows audibly, eyes trained on Honoka’s lip movement, the way her girlfriend’s throat moved as the partially-digested sweet fruit travels down and inside of her, and the way Honoka’s tongue licked her lips and curls into a smile that was both innocent and inviting at the same time.

Maki was breathing unevenly as her violet eyes were unable to pull away from Honoka’s fingers. The delicacy in the way it had the strawberry in between her fingers, the way the stray juice that trickled down those fingers, and the way Honoka puts it in her mouth to suck those juice up. Maki was entranced.

Eli couldn’t keep still and she strides over, smile crooked and eyes shaking as it couldn’t decide on a spot to look – Honoka’s angelic face, Honoka’s exposed nape, Honoka’s cleavage, Honoka’s thighs- Honoka. Honoka. Honoka. _Honoka. _

“We couldn’t find you in bed so we had to get out of bed to get you…Honoka.” Eli manages without her voice breaking midsentence; her heart drumming away behind her ribcage she wonders when it will be unable to hold these sort of thumping.

“Oh…My bad.” Honoka giggles, that vibration of her body sending three pair of eyes to hyper-focus onto the rise and fall of the still oblivious gingerhead’s chest. “I just wanted to bake a cake for everyone since…you know, it’s my birthday. Hehe~”

Honoka, when she smiles, is the cutest thing alive; and on normal days, Eli would be fangirling and giving Honoka head pats, with Maki agreeing albeit blushingly and Umi clearly in 100% agreement but chiding Eli and Maki to not let Honoka grow a bighead.

But that was on _normal days_, today was absolutely not one of those days as Eli cups Honoka’s face in her hands and leans her face close, light blue eyes reflecting nothing but desire, and she speaks soft and sultry, “It’s your birthday, Honoka…Birthday cakes bake themselves and your lips…will be _eaten_.”

Honoka blushes red at the way her older girlfriend cups her cheek and leans in close _and _flirted clear as day. “D-Don’t you mean eating…Eli-chan-”

_“Shhh.” _Eli presses her lips to Honoka’s for a kiss. And if Honoka thought it would only be a short, good morning kiss, she was proven wrong as Eli held the kiss, deepening it easily by slipping her tongue in and French kissing Honoka there and then. Hands snaking around Honoka’s neck and into her hairs.

“E-Eli-chan..!” Honoka mews and moans as her hands tighten on Eli’s t-shirt, crumpling it more.

Maki regains her senses when she hears Honoka’s loud moans that only served to turn the redhead on even more than that naked apron look the birthday girl sported. Maki too strides over with a frown. “Eli! Let Honoka go.”

Eli ignores the younger girl and sucks on Honoka’s tongue purposefully noisily, sending a desperate gaze to Honoka’s half-lidded eyes before giving a coy one to Maki who was a literal tomato by now.

“This is why I-” Maki goes behind Honoka and wraps one arm around the gingerhead’s torso while her other hand reaches up to turn Honoka’s head to her, breaking Eli’s hungry kissing and for Maki to begin her own.

“Maki-chan- Mm-”

Maki presses her lips to Honoka’s then pulls away, then presses them together again. Pulling away for a ragged breath and to get a good look of Honoka’s blush-covered and vulnerable expression. Those served to spur Maki on as she takes Honoka’s bottom lip into her mouth and suckle, pull, nibble and suckle again. Bruising it a little from all the attention she was giving it before proceeding to have a full kiss with Honoka. Their tongues dancing messily.

Maki was always good at multi-tasking. So as her lips and tongue was busy showing her love for the gingerhead who kissed her back, Maki’s hand slide around Honoka’s waist to the side so she can slip under the apron and feel Honoka’s tummy bare and maybe get a good grope-

“That’s enough.” Umi who has been watching couldn’t stand still anymore. She was quivering below and red in the face for reasons that weren’t anger, her fingers couldn’t keep to herself anymore no matter how much she clenches them and wanted to practice discipline. She did not want to.

Umi tactically puts her hand around Honoka’s hip and back, which allows her to successfully pull the intoxicated by kisses birthday girl into her arms. Ignoring Maki and Eli’s groans and whines of protest, Umi gently rubs her thumb across Honoka’s plump, red lips and across those addictively soft cheeks. “Look at you…”

Honoka swallows meekly. “Umi-chan…”

“I think it’s time you take it off.” Umi pulls the ribbon holding the apron to her sexy childhood friend’s body.

“Eh-Eh-Eh-Ehhh?? Umi-chan??” Honoka blinks rapidly, flustered as she pushes against Umi’s shoulder with one hand and the other gripping Umi’s shirt at her waist from nervousness. “Wh-What are you-”

“You heard me.” Umi smiles a devilish smile that made Honoka fall silent.

Her hand pulling the fabric more, at a pace that made Honoka’s heart pound harder and face grow hotter, her eyes shifting everywhere unable to decide on a firm no or to simply be obedient.

Eli approaches from behind, her eyes an almost gentle gaze when she makes eye contact with Honoka but still ever filled with lustful desire.

_“Take.” _She says with demand, a hand on the strap of Honoka’s apron, pulling it down.

Maki was on Honoka’s right as she slides a slender finger down Honoka’s jawline, nape and the gingerhead’s shoulder to copy Eli in stripping their girlfriend.

_“It.” _Maki whispers with a hot breath.

Umi smiles pleased as they remove the sole article on Honoka.

_“Off.” _Umi breathes the word right on Honoka’s lips before she licks her lips to moisten them and takes a kiss from the only girl in the world that makes her be this shameless.

Honoka mews helplessly into Umi’s firm and loving kiss, allowing her girlfriends to do whatever they please with her for a time. Her whole body was burning from the touches Eli and Maki were giving her and the feverish kisses from all of them.

“U-Umi-chan…Eli-chan…Maki-chan…” Honoka tries her best to make eye contact with each girl who gave Honoka an opportunity to speak; it would be against the law not to as they respected their girlfriend and she _is _the birthday girl.

“I-I love you but…” Honoka breathes heavily still a little out of breath from the triple make out session. “My apron…”

Eli chuckles at Honoka’s blushing and stammering. “Honoka. It makes sense to be without your apron.”

“I-It is?” Honoka was confused and still very much embarrassed at her current state.

Maki smiles as she gives Honoka’s waist a good reassuring squeeze. “It is.”

Maki and Eli look to Umi who understands and puts her forehead to Honoka’s, garnering full attention. “It’s your birthday. So being in your _birthday _suit. Would only be right.”

“Ehhh~” Honoka whines and wriggles in the embrace of her girlfriends. “Wh-What about the movie?”

Maki shakes her head as she leans in to kiss Honoka’s ear. “What movie?”

Eli chuckles coolly and winks when Honoka looks over. “We are the stars.”

Umi snorts. “Change of plans.”

And Umi scoops Honoka up in a bridal carry, loving the cute yelp Honoka lets out and those arms that wrapped around her neck immediately. Maki and Eli allows it as they just wanted to hurry Honoka off to bed already.

Honoka whines helplessly the names of her girlfriends all the way to their room and onto the bed. She only whines and calls their names more after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…so like… 
> 
> Prompts are scary! XD 
> 
> Look at what you’ve made me write! OwO!! 
> 
> _Phew! Woah! Wow! What~ Gosh._ –wipes sweat and tugs the collar of my shirt for air- Isn’t it hot around here? XD 
> 
> Honoka truly rocks a naked apron in my honest to heart opinion. And UmiMakiEli can not resist that. I mean, who can? :P  
I hope you like this, parana! I hope you like this, y’all who have read this! 
> 
> I hope it’s good. Gosh, “slightly lewd” was requested and I hope I met it. XD hehe~ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ tell me your favourite parts or what made you blush. ^w^ 
> 
> See you next story~ :D
> 
> Oh, and truth be told, I got so into writing about what Umi, Maki and Eli were seeing (Honoka~) that I forgot about the prompt sentence XD I was way too fixated on the “slightly lewd” hahas. Ayeee. (* >//ω//<)


End file.
